Monica Geller
'''Monica Elizabeth Geller - '''fikcyjna bohaterka popularnego amerykańskiego serialu ,,Przyjaciele", grana przez Courteney Cox. Jej mieszkanie było jedną z głównych siedzib spotkań grupy. Życie Wczesne Życie Monica została urodzona 22 kwietnia 1969 roku. Jest młodszą siostrą Rossa oraz córką Judy i Jacka Geller. Monica, jak reszta rodziny, jest Żydówką. Miała nieco trudne dzieciństwo, przez kłótnie z jej bratem. Miała również, i nadal ma, trudną relację z rodzicami (a szczególnie z mamą), którzy faworyzują Rossa nad nią (Jej tata próbował to naprawić, dając jej jego Porsche). Liceum było trudnym czasem dla Monici, która dużo ważyła, Miała mało przyjaciół, jej najlepszą przyjaciółką była (i jest) Rachel Green. Na studniówkę poszła z Royem Gublikiem. Swój pierwszy pocałunek przeżyła jednak (przez przypadek) ze swoim bratem, Rossem. Poznała Chandlera Bing w domu jej rodziców podczas Święta Dziękczynienia w 1987 roku. Była w nim zakochana (została szefową kuchni, ponieważ powiedział powiedział jej, że lubi jej makaron), dopóki nie usłyszała, jak powiedział Rossowi, że jest gruba. Była zszokowana, ale też bardzo zdeterminowana, żeby schudnąć na następny raz, kiedy go zobaczy. Udało jej się to na Święto Dziękczynienia w 1988 roku. Zemściła się nad nim, przypadkowo upuszczając nóż i odcinając mu tym samym jednego palca. Po studiach, Monica zaczęła życie w Nowym Jorku jako szefowa kuchni w Iridium. Mieszkała z Phoebe Buffay, naprzeciwko Chandlera. Phoebe wyprowadziła się, ponieważ bała się, że ich przyjaźń się zepsuje, przez obsesyjną czystość Monici. Była zakochana w Joey'm Tribbiani, kiedy pierwszy raz wprowadził się do Chandlera. Sezon 1 W pierwszym odcinku, Rachel idzie do Monici po zostawieniu Barry'ego przed ołtarzem. Rachel decyduje, bez konsultacji z Monicą, że zamieszkają razem. Podczas całego sezonu, Monica i Rachel znowu stają się najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Rachel mieszkała z Monicą, przez następne cztery lata. Monica w tamtym roku pierwszy raz wyprawiała Święto Dziękczynienia, co się nie powiodło, gdyż każdy chciał, żeby zrobiła coś innego i jedzenie spala się. W jednym z odcinków, kiedy karta Monici zostaje skradziona, ona, razem z Rachel i Phoebe, decyduje złapać złodzieja, ale Monica zaczyna przyjaźnić się ze złodziejką, żeby jej życie było ciekawsze. Prawie na końcu sezonu, bratanek Monici został urodzony, a ona jest bardzo szczęśliwa. Sezon 2 Sezon nie zaczyna się zbyt dobrze dla Monici. Ross spotyka się z Julie, nie wiedząc, że Rachel jest w nim zakochana. Monica zaprzyjaźnia się z Julie, ze względu na Rossa, co spowodowało problemy między nią a Rachel. Monica traci pracę i jest singielką przez pewien czas. Kiedy Monica widzi, że Ross miał zamiar wziąć Rachel na jej studniówkę, kiedy Chip Matthews (chłopak Rachel) ją wystawił, jest dumna i szczęśliwa, widząc, że jej brat i przyjaciółka zaczęli związek. Kiedy gotuje na przyjęciu przyjaciela jej taty, Richarda Burke'a, zakochuje się w nim. Zaczynają długi związek, z wieloma problemami. Musieli stawić czoła wyjawieniu związku rodzicom Monici, którym nie spodobał się ten pomysł, ze względu na różnicę wieku. Richard zaprzyjaźnia się z Chandlerem i Joey'em, przez co ma mniej czasu dla Monici. Problem jest rozwiązany, gdy okazuje się, że traktują go jak ojca. Monica chwilowo pracuje w Moondance Diner, gdzie musi nosić blond perukę, rolki i ogromne sztuczne piersi. W finale sezonu, Richard przyznaje, że nie widzi dzieci w ich przyszłości. Monica, która chce mieć dzieci, zrywa z nim. Później opisuje, że zapomnienie o nim, było jedną z najcięższych rzeczy, które musiała zrobić w całym życiu. Sezon 3 W Moondance Diner Monica poznaje Julio, kelnera, który uwielbia pisać wiersze. Julio pisze wiersz o pustej wazie, a Monica i jej przyjaciele wierzą, że to metafora Monici. Julio przyznaje, że wiersz jest ogólnie o Amerykańskich kobietach, a Monica zrywa z nim, przez obraźliwość tego wiersza. Kiedy Ross i Rachel rozstają się, Monica szaleje. Razem z resztą jest zamknięta w pokoju, gdy para ciągle się kłóci. Monica poznaje Pete'a Beckera, mężczyznę, który zarobił miliardy za zaprojektowanie oprogramowania. Pete podrywa ją, jednak Monica, cały czas nie jest w nim zakochana. Ich pierwsza randka odbyła się we Włoszech, poszli na pizzę, jednak ona nadal nic nie czuła. Później oferuje jej pozycję głownego szefa w restauracji, którą kupił. Monica nie chce tej pracy, ponieważ nadal nic do niego nie czuje i nie chce go zranić. Pete całuje ją, kiedy próbuje odejść, a ona w końcu poczuła, że jej się podoba. Spotykają się przez parę miesięcy, do czasu obsesji Pete'a na punkcie walk. Kiedy Monica jest smutna, że znowu jest singielką, Chandler oferuje, że będzie jej chłopakiem, z czego ona się śmieje. Podczas wakacji w Montauk, cały czas próbuje przekonać ją do powiedzenia, czemu uważa, że on nie nadaje się na chłopaka i stara się udowodnić, że się myli. Sezon 4 Kiedy Monica musi pójść do lekarza od oczu, jest zaskoczona, Timothy Burke, syn Richarda, pracuje u swojego taty. Spodobali się sobie i zaczęli chodzić na randki. Kiedy zaprasza go na Święto Dziękczynienia, zrywają, ponieważ jest to dla nich zbyt dziwne, po pocałunku, który przypominał Monice o pocałunkach z Richardem. Kiedy Monica pisze okropną ocenę restauracji, właściciel namierza ją i konfrontuje. Kiedy pokazała mu jak gotować, zaproponował jej pracę jak główna szefowa kuchni. Zdecydowała przyjąć ofertę i przez pewien czas jest znienawidzona przez współpracowników. Monica zatrudnia Joey'a, żeby zwolnić go na przeciwko wszystkich, żeby wiedzieli, że nie powinni z nią zadzierać. Plan zadziałał i zaczynają traktować ją z szacunkiem. W konkursie pomiędzy Monicą, Rachel, Joey'em i Chandlerem, Monica stawia jej mieszkanie. Rachel i Monica przegrywają i są zmuszone do zamiany mieszkań z chłopakami. Monica stara się zrobić wszystko, żeby lepiej im się żyło. Parę miesięcy później, Monica i Rachel wygrywają z powrotem mieszkanie przez minutowy pocałunek na przeciwko Joey'a i Chandlera. W finale sezonu Monica jest smutna na próbnej kolacji Rossa i Emily. Po pierwsze, Ross bierze ślub po raz drugi, kiedy Monica nie ma nawet chłopaka. Oprócz tego, jej matka sugeruje jej, że nigdy nie wyjdzie za mąż. Na kóncu, nieznajomy myli Monicę z matką Rossa. Monica myśli, że nic nieznaczący seks jej pomoże, więc szuka Joey'a, a znajduje zamiast niego Chandlera. Kiedy Chandler chce ją pocieszyć, mówiąc, że jest najpiękniejszą kobietą jaką widział, Monica rzuca się na niego i spędzają razem noc. Następnego dnia, czują się niezręcznie. Kiedy spotykają się na weselu, zgadzają się ze sobą, że spanie ze sobą było głupim pomysłem. Ale to nie powstrzymało ich do zakończenia spotykania się. Sezon 5 Chandler i Monica decydują, że po powrocie do Nowego Jorku nie będą więcej uprawiać seksu, ale nie ma żadnego powodu, dla którego nie mogą robić tego w Londynie. Ale za każdym razem, gdy próbują znaleźć miejsce, żeby to zrobić, ktoś im przeszkadza. Kiedy są już w Nowym Jorku, od razu trzymają się zasady. W momencie w którym Chandler opuścił mieszkanie Monici, ona podąża za nim. Zatrzymuje się przed drzwiami, a Chandler ponownie wchodzi do mieszkania i mówi, że nadal czuje się jakby był na Londyńskim czasie i czy to się liczy. Monica entuzjastycznie mówi, że to się liczy i zaczynają się całować. Chandler i Monica chcą utrzymać swój związek w sekrecie, ale w końcu wszyscy się dowiadują. Joey jako pierwszy odkrywa ich relację, i jest jedynym, który nie odkrył tego przez usłyszenie lub zobaczenie ich. Kiedy Monica i Chandler wracają z nieudanego, weekendowego wyjazdu, oboje powiedzieli Joey'owi, że widzieli Donalda Drumpfa, czekającego na windę. Hotel dzwoni i zostawia Chandlerowi wiadomość, że ktoś zostawił zalotkę do rzęs w jego pokoju, a później Monica mówi, że zgubiła swoją. Joey dodaje wszystko do siebie i rozumie, że Monica i Chandler się spotykają. Para zaciąga go do sypialni i błaga, żeby utrzymał to w tajemnicy, na co się zgadza. Rachel dowiaduje się o tym związku, kiedy podsłuchała ich rozmowę przez telefon. Phoebe, która stała w mieszkaniu Rossa, dowiedziała się, widząc ich, uprawiających seks, przez okno. Rachel i Phoebe chcą wyjawić ich relację i odpłacić się za utrzymywanie jej w tajemnicy, co spowodowało grę, w której Phoebe i Chandler udają, że chcą się ze sobą przespać i mają nadzieję, że ta druga osoba wycofa się jako pierwsza. Kiedy dochodzi do pocałunku, Chandler poddaje się i mówi Phoebe, że nie może uprawiać z nią seksu, ponieważ kocha Monicę. Monica słyszy to i mówi, że też go kocha. Ross dowiaduje się podczas pokazywania swojemu szefowi, Donaldowi, nowe mieszkanie (w którym mieszkał Brzydki, Nagi Gościu). Monica i Chandler chcą pojechać do Vegas, żeby świętować ich rocznicę. Nie wyszło to zbyt dobrze, ponieważ, po pierwsze, Phoebe przez przypadek powiedziała, że Monica poszła na lunch z Richardem Burke, przez co Chandler był zazdrosny. Chandler i Monica godzą się i zaczynają grę w kasynie. Decydują się na zakład, jeśli Monica wyrzuci ósemkę, biorą ślub. Kiedy to się udaje, zaczynają planować ślub. Kradną niebieską koszulkę ze sklepu hotelowego, żeby Monica miała coś nowego, pożyczonego i niebieskiego, zanim pójdą do kaplicy. Czekają na swoją kolej, kiedy widzą bardzo pijanych Rossa i Rachel wychodzących z kaplicy. Sezon 6 Zamiast pobrania się, Chandler i Monica zamieszkują razem. Zmusza to Rachel do wyprowadzenia się i wprowadzenia do Phoebe. Para kłóci się, na temat tego, co powinni zrobić z pustą sypialnią: Chandler chce stworzyć tam pokój gier, a Monica pokój gościnny (oczywiście Monica wygrywa). Podczas Święta Dziękczynienia, sytuacja staje się napięta, przez rodziców Monici (którzy nie wiedzą, że Monica i Chandler są parą) i nie lubią Chandlera. Chandler próbuje oczarować rodziców Moniki, żeby powiedzieć im o relacji z ich córką. Podlizuje się do Gellerów, którzy go nie lubią, ponieważ Ross powiedział im, że Chandler palił marihuanę na studiach. Ross w końcu przyznaje, że skręt był jego i fałszywie oskarżył o to Chandlera, żeby się ochronić. Gellerowie zaczynają lubić Chandlera i dziękować im za pozostanie z Rossem podczas jego ,,problemów z narkotykami" i teraz pomocy Monice. Chandler chce oświadczyć się Monice podczas romantycznej kolacji, ale wszystko zostaje zrujnowane przez Richarda. Jest jeszcze gorzej, gdy Chandler mówi, że wcale nie chce brać ślubu, chcąc niespodziewanie oświadczyć się Monice. Richard pokazuje się w pacy Monici i mówi, że ją kocha i że chce się z nią ożenić. Monica nie wie którego z mężczyzn wybrać. Jednak kiedy Joey mówi jej o planach Chandlera, akceptuje jego oświadczyny. Sezon 7 Monica i Chandler zaczynają przygotowania do ślubu, co powoduje wiele problemów: * Rodzice Monici wydali wszystkie pieniądze, przygotowane na jej ślub, na dom na plaży. Monica próbuje przekonać Chandlera, żeby wydać wszystkie jego oszczędności na jej wymarzone wesele, czego on bardzo nie chce. Problem jest rozwiązany, gdy Chandler opowiada Monice o jego planach na ich życie, a Monica decyduje, że nie chce luksusowego wesela. Zamiast tego, chce małżeństwa. * Nie mogą zrobić dobrego zaręczynowego zdjęcia, ponieważ Chandler zawsze wygląda dziwnie. Problem jest rozwiązny, gdy Chandlera zastępują Joey'em. * Nie mogą znaleźć nikogo, kto poprowadziłby ich ślub, co prowadzi to tego, że Joey zgadza się zostać oficjalnie ministrem i poprowadzić ceremonię. * Monica znajduje wymarzoną suknię ślubną, ale inna przyszła panna młoda chce tą samą sukienkę. Ta sama kobieta rezerwuje również zespół The Swing Kings na wesele i zamierza oddać ich Monice i Chandlerowi, tylko jeśli oddadzą suknię. Monica oddaje suknię, tym samym stawiając marzenie Chandlera nad swoim, i wymienia ją na zespół. Sam ślub również jest trochę problematyczny: * Rodzice Chandlera nie mogą się dogadać * Chandler panikuje kiedy słyszy, że ktoś zwraca się do niego i Monici ,,The Bings", nasilając jego strach przed małżeństwem i sprawiając, że się chowa. * Phoebe znajduje test ciążowy w łazience Monici i myśli, że to ona jest w ciąży. * Joey jest zatrzymany na planie filmowym, przez co prawie traci możliwość przeprowadzenia ceremonii. Sezon 8 Monica i Chandler w końcu są małżeństwem, a Monica, która nie może nad sobą panować, otwiera wszystkie prezenty ślubne bez niego. Kiedy ciąża Rachel się zaczęła, Monica jest bardzo podekscytowana słysząc, że jej brat jest ojcem dziecka jej najlepszej przyjaciółki (mówi, że jako jedyna będzie spokrewniona krwią z dzieckiem). Chandler i Monica podczas ich miesiąca miodowego poznają inne małżeństwo, Craiga i Jenny. Monica stresuje się, że dali im oni fałszywe numery telefonu (okazuje się, że dali im swoje stare numery). Kiedy ciąża Rachel dobiega końca, Monica i Phoebe zakładają się, kiedy urodzi się dziecko. Monica za każdym razem zakłada, że to będzie niedługo, przez co przegrywa dużo pieniędzy. Ross i Rachel dołączają do zakładu, i wtedy Monica traci jeszcze więcej pieniędzy. Podczas porodu Rachel, Monica i Chandler decydują, że chcą mieć swoje własne dziecko i starają się o nie w szpitalu. Rachel w końcu rodzi dziecko, Emmę, a Monica uwielbia swoją bratanicę. Sezon 9 Monica i Chandler decydują się na dziecko, a Chandler przypadkowo bierze pracę w Tulsie (zasnął na spotkaniu). To ogranicza czas ich prób, ponieważ Chandler musi być w pracy cztery dni w tygodniu. Monica prawie jedzie z nim, ale akceptuje swoją wymarzoną pracę w Nowym Jorku, co oznacza, że zostaje tutaj, kiedy Chandler mieszka w dwóch miastach. Na początku im się to udaje, ale kiedy są zmuszeni spędzić Święta Bóżego Narodzenia i Nowy Rok oddzielnie, Chandler odchodzi i wraca do Nowego Jorku. Po próbowaniu zrobienia dziecka przez rok, decydują się na wizytę w klinice. Ze złamanym sercem dowiadują się, że nie mogą mieć dziecka i rozważają nad innymi opcjami. Sezon 10 Decydując się na adopcję dziecka, Monica i Chandler poznają Ericę. W finałowym odcinku Erica rodzi bliźniaki, chłopca i dziewczynkę. Monica i Chandler nazywają chłopca Jack, po tacie Monici, a dziewczynkę Erica, po kobiecie, która urodziła im dzieci. Chcąc zapewnić swoim dzieciom jak najlepsze dzieciństwo, Chandler i Monica wprowadzają się do domu w Westchesterze. W ostatnim odcicnku, Monica jest bardzo szczęśliwa widząc, że Ross i Rachel zostali ze sobą na dobre. Osobowość Monica jest miłą, opiekuńczą i przyjacielską osobą, ale jej najbardziej charakterystycznymi cechami jest odsesyjna porządkowość, gdzie ,,Czystość według Monici", jest czystrze niż ,,Czystość przez Sanepid". Znana jest również z tego, że mówi głośno i często jest władcza i nienaturalnie zorganizowana. Monica często rządzi się i w pewnym sensie konkurencyjna, nienawidzi przegrywać w konkursach. Porządkowość i Zorganizowanie Monica ma obsesję na punkcie stanu jej mieszkania. Kocha sprzątać, opisując to jako jej ,,Disneyland". Przykłady jej zachowań: * Organizuje ręczniki według 11 kategorii, zawierające ,,użytku codziennego", ,,eleganckie", ,,dla gości", ,,dla eleganckich gości". Później, pudełka można zauważyć z innymi kategoriami, ,,kuchenne", ,,stare" i ,,plażowe". Zostają tylko cztery kategorie nie znane przez widzów. * Czyści toaletę 17 razy dziennie (nawet jeśli ktoś jej używa). * Ma etykiety na wszystkim, od naczyń do zdjęć. Numeruje nawet kubki w kuchni, żeby jeśli któregoś by brakowało, wiedziała którego. * Próbuje zachowywać się jak świr. Udaje, że nie obchodzą ją zostawione buty w salonie, nie może jednak przez to zasnąć, i zastanawia się czy po nie iść. * Jest przerażona, gdy Rachel przesuwa zielony podnóżek podczas sprzątania mieszkania. Chandler powiedział do Rachel, że na szczęście nie pomieszała magazynów, bo wydrapałaby jej oczy. * Przyznała się do kupienia przedmiotów do czyszczenia samochodu, gdy na parkingu, przed jej budynkiem, stało brudne auto. Umyła je i sześć innych również. * Kiedy Monica próbuje zmusić Rachel do pójścia do okulisty, Rachekl przewraca pudełko z płatkami, żeby ją rozproszyć. Monica udaje, że jej to nie przeszkadza, po czym odwraca się i jęczy Chandlerowi, żeby to posprzątał, zanim wychodzi z Rachel. (Chandler zgadza się posprzątać bałagan) * Podczas ostatniej nocy Rachel w mieszkaniu, Rachel nie spakowała się, pomimo że powinna. Obrania się tym, że zostawiła pakowanie dla Monici, jako prezent. Monica jest bardzo szczęśliwa i nawet przeprasza Rachel, za nie danie jej prezentu. * Ma taką obsesję, że czyści nawet jej sprzęt do sprzątania, używając Dustbustera, żeby usunąć brud z odkurzacza i chciałaby, żeby były mniejsze odkurzacze, żeby mogła czyścić Dustbustera. * Kiedy Phoebe mówi, że nie może się z nią spotkać, ponieważ ,,sprząta i organizuje" mieszkanie, Monica ,,zapomina o tym" i idzie do Phoebe z jej etykietami. * Po przyjęciu urodzinowym Rachel proponuje Monice pomoc w sprzątaniu. Monica odpowiada: ,,Żartujesz? Miałaś swoje przyjęcie, teraz ja mam moje!" * Kiedy dowiaduje się, że Phoebe przyprowadziła szczury na przyjęcie Rachel, Monica przeżywa szok i mówi sama do siebie, że tak wygląda atak serca. * Kiedy Rachel rozmawia z Phoebe o swoim pocałunku z Gavinem, Monica pyta jakim cudem ona tego nie widziała, skoro był na jej balkonie. Phoebe powiedziała, że było to po przyjęciu, a Monica pewnie prasowała papier do pakowania. Monica potwierdziła to, wspominając z uśmiechem. * Chandler sprząta mieszkanie jako niespodzianka dla Monici. Ross widzi jak on to robi i mówi, że Monica zabije Chandlera jeśli wszystko nie będzie w tym samym miejscu. Monica wraca do domu po ciężkim dniu w pracy i zauważa, że mieszkanie jest inne, mimo że było takie same. * Monica odkrywa, że żadna z płyt Chandlera nie jest w odpowiednim opakowaniu, kiedy on mówi, że jak nie może włożyć ich do dobrego pudełka, wkłada je do najbliższego. Monica nerwowo odpowiada: ,,Okay. Nie ma potrzeby, żeby panikować. Wszyscy, głęboki oddech. Będę potrzebowała tylko trochę czasu, żeby dobrze je poukładać." * Monica wraca do domu i widzi, że mieszkanie zostało posprzątane, ale nie przez Chandlera. Monica pyta, czy znowu sprzątała przez sen. Chandler mówi, że zatrudnił pokojówkę, a Monica mówi, że mówiąc ,,pokojówka" chodziło mu o ,,kochanka", bo jeśli inna kobieta tu sprzątała to... Kiedy Monica staje się przestraszona przez pokojówkę, mówi Chandleowi, że kiedy aż tak bardzo się niepokoi, sprząta. * Kiedy Rachel i jej siostra, Amy, kłócą się, Rachel przez przypadek zbija talerz Monici i Chandlera z Chin, Monica prawie zemdlała. * Gdy Monica i Chandler dostają segregator na temat adopcji, który jest perfekcyjnie schludny i zorganizowany, mówi chłopakowi, że właśnie miała malutki orgazm. Zmusza również Chandlera, żeby umył ręce zanim go dotknie, ponieważ jest zbyt piękny i biały. * Kiedy Monica i Chandler rozmawiają o posiadaniu dziecka, Monica panikuje, że rzeczy dziecka zajmą dużo miejsca i że nie będzie miejsca na szuflady na wstążki, przez co zaczęła krzyczeć. * Jednym z powodów, dzięki którym Monica jest w stanie utrzymać porządek jest fakt, że ma sekretną szafę pełną śmieci. Jest bardzo zawstydzona i nazywa siebie samą ,,chorą". * Kiedy Chandler szuka pracy, Monica spędza osiem godzin, żeby opisać różne zawody. Chandler wybiera pierwszą z nich i przeprasza za jej zmarnowaną pracę, na co Monica odpowiada że to dla niej była zabawa i nie przejmuje się. * Monica jest podekscytowana kiedy musi segregować zdjęcia. Pokazuje Rachel prototyp: zdjęcie jej starego psa na przyjęciu urodzinowym. Monica mówi, że można znaleźć to zdjęcie pod ,,urodzinami", ,,psami" lub ,,zmarłymi". Kiedy Monica prosi Rachel, żeby podała jej pudełko z zorganizowanymi zdjęciami i Rachel przez przypadek miesza je, Monica jest bardzo zdenerwowana. * Kiedy Monica chodzi z Richardem, on ścieli łóźko jako niespodzianka, a Monica zmienia to. Wyjaśniając, że powinno to być po innej stronie i opisując każdą, najdrobniejszą pomyłkę. * Kiedy Ross spotyka się z dziewczyną z okropnie brudnym mieszkaniem i w końcu z nią zrywa, Monica przychodzi do niej z wiadrem pełnym rzeczy do sprzątania. Pyta ją, czy może posprzątać jej mieszkanie, bo nie będzie mogła spać. Kiedy kobieta zatrzaskuje drzwi, Monica zaczyna czyścić drzwi. * Kiedy Monica wyprawia Rachel przyjęcie urodzinowe i każdy musi napisać swoje najbardziej wstydliwe wspomnienie, Monica za każdym razem powtarza, żeby każdy nakładał zatyczki na markery, bo inaczej wyschną. Konkurencja Monica jest bardzo konkurencyjną osobą, uważa że zasady pozwalają kontrolować zabawę. Kiedy Joey i Ross rzucali piłkę do siebie nawzajem, Monica dołącza do nich i mocno rzuca piłkę do Rossa, a Ross mówi: ,,Monica, przestać rzucać piłkę tak mocno, jesteśmy w tej samej drużynie". Czasami jednak jej konkurencyjność idzie za daleko. Przykładem może być, kiedy impulsywnie w gdzie Rossa postawiła mieszkanie jej i Rachel, a kiedy przegrały musiały zamienić się mieszkaniami z chłopakami. Jednakże potem wygrały je z powrotem, musiały jednak całować się przez minutę. Podczas wyjazdu do Barbados, Monica zaczyna mieć obsesję na punkcie wygrania z chłopakiem Phoebe w tenisa stołowego i przez godziny grali oni maraton. Czasami Monica staje się zbyt ostra. W młodości Monica złamała Rossowi nos, kiedy grali w football. Władczość Monice zdarza się być władczą osobą, czasami nawet w stosunku do swoich przyjaciół. Najlepiej widać to w jej związku z Chandlerem, gdzie zawsze wygrywa i ma rację. Kiedy zostali parą, Chandler zapytał, czy już nigdy nie wygra kłótni, a Monica zapytała jak często kiedykolwiek wygrywał. Przykłady, w których Monica pokazana została jako władcza, kontrolująca wszystko osoba: * Kiedy planuje ślub Phoebe, doprowadza pannę młodą do szału, kiedy daje rozkazy w stylu wojskowym. Psuje próbną kolację, pośpieszając Phoebe z przemową i sprawdzając czy wszystko jest idealne, nawet jeśli nikt tego nie lubi. Phoebe ma dość i zwalnia Monicę przy wszystkich. * Monica i Phoebe organizują Rachel przyjęcie niespodziankę. Monica zajmuje się wszystkim oprócz kubeczkami i lodem, za co odpowiedzialna była Phoebe. Żeby odpłacić się Monice, Phoebe przynosi setki plastikowych kubków i różne rodzaje lodu. * Kiedy Phoebe i Monica mieszkają razem, Monica przeprasza za zostawienie pomadki na telefonie, a kiedy Phoebe mówi, że Monica tego nie zrobiła, dziewczyna odpowiada, że ,,Oh, w takim razie to musiałaś być ty". Przyjaźń Rachel Green Rachel jest jedną z najlepszych przyjaciółek Monici. Były przyjaciółkami odkąd miały sześć lat. W latach liceum, Rachel była popularną cheerleaderką z wieloma chłopakami, a Monica jej mniej atrakcyjną, otyłą przyjaciółką. Straciły kontakt na wiele lat, ale stały się blisko, gdy Rachel opuściła Barry'ego przed ołtarzem i poszła szukać Monici. Rachel zamieszkała razem z Monicą w jej mieszkaniu. Monica nigdy nie sądziła, że kiedykolwiek jeszcze raz zostanie przyjaciółką Rachel. Kiedy mieszkały razem, Rachel była bardzo dobrą współlokatorką. Ich relacja była coraz mocniejsza przez cały serial. Joey Tribbiani Monica poznała Joey'a na korytarzu, kiedy opuszczał mieszkanie Chandlera, po możliwości zostania jego współlokatorem. Monice podobał się Joey, do chwili gdy rozebrał się w jej mieszkaniu, kiedy pomyślał, że ona chce z nim uprawiać seks. W sezonie 7, Phoebe wyjawia, że Monica szukała Joey'a zamiast Chandlera w nocy, podczas której spała z Chandlerem. Rodzina Ross Geller Ross jest bratem Monici, rok starszym od niej. Mieli kilku wspólnych przyjaciół w liceum, jak Rachel. Kiedy byli dziećmi, Ross często robił żarty Monice, które dla niej często były przesadą. Często ze sobą konkurowali. Pomimo, że Monica wybaczyła mu wszystko, często wracają oni do kłótni z dzieciństwa. Mieli różne nawyki związane ze starszymi wspomnieniami. Ross powiedział, że dorastając z Monicą ,,albo jesz szybko, albo nie jesz wcale". Jako dorośli, też czasami zachowują się niedojrzale w stosunku do siebie, ale pomimo tego Ross jest jednym z najlepszych przyjaciół Monici. Ross jest typowym opiekuńczym bratem. Kiedy dowiaduje się, że Chandler i Monica są razem, mówi mu, że jeśli ją skrzywdzi, skopie mu tyłek. Chandler jednak nie wziął tego na poważnie. Jack i Judy Geller Rodzice faworyzują Rossa, a głównie mama Monici, która cały czas ją krytykuje. Judy często szuka jakiś błędów, niedociągnięć w mieszkaniu lub wyglądzie Monici, nie odbiera od niej telefonów, czasami nie traktuje ją jak córkę. Przykłady sytuacji, w których Monica czuje się mniej kochana od swojego brata: * Rodzice nie chcą, żeby wzniosła toast na ich 35 rocznicy ślubu, jednak Monica i tak go robi, co nie wyszło za dobrze. Jednak Ross wynagradza im to, wygłaszając przemowę, po której wszyscy płaczą. * Jej stara sypialnia została przemieniowa w siłownię, przez rodziców. * Jej rodzice wydali jej oszczędności na ślub, żeby kupić domek na plaży. * Jej pudełka z rzeczami z dzieciństwa zostały zniszczone, ponieważ rodzice użyli ich, żeby zatamować wodę. Za to Monica dostaje Porsche rodziców. * Jej matka nie spotkała się z nią na lunch, mówiąc, że będzie poza miastem, a tak naprawdę opiekowała się dzieckiem Rossa i Rachel. Monica zawsze była bliżej ze swoim ojcem. To właśnie on odwiedził ją, żeby sprawdzić jak się czuła po rozstaniu z Richardem. Mówi jej także, żeby nie przejmowała się komentarzami jej matki. Miłość Od pierwszego sezonu Monica chciała się ustatkować. Tak bardzo chciała dzieci, że rozważała nawet dawcę spermy. W sezonie 2, Monica jest w długim związku z Richardem, przyjacielem jej taty. Richard, jej okulista, jest od niej 21 lat starszy. Ich związek kończy się, kiedy okazało się, źe Richard nie chce mieć dzieci. Monica i Richard później wpadają na siebie w wypożyczalni filmów i decydują się na relację ,,przyjaciele z korzyściami", która nie trwa długo. Richard długo później wyjawia jej, że dalej ją kocha i zmienił zdanie o nieposiadaniu dzieci. Jednak Monica zdecydowała się wyjść za Chandlera. Chandler Bing Ich relacja zaczyna się na próbnej kolacji przez ślubem Rossa i Emily, kiedy Monica staje się załamana, że jej brat żenił się po raz drugi, a ona nie miała wtedy nawet chłopaka, a jej mama cały czas sugerowała, że nigdy nie wyjdzie za mąż i jakiś pijany mężczyzna myślał, że Monica jest matką Rossa. Myśli, że może nic nie znaczący seks sprawi, że poczuje się lepiej i szuka Joey'a. Nie ma go w pokoju, ale Chandler jest, i kiedy stara się ją pocieszyć, mówiąc, że jest najpiękniejszą kobietą w tamtym pokoju tej nocy i we wszystkich pokojach, Monica rzuca się na niego i spędzają razem noc. Następnego dnia czują się trochę niezręcznie. Kiedy spotykają się na ślubie, zgadzają się, że spanie razem było głupim pomysłem, ale i tak spotykali się dalej. Starali się utrzymać związek w sekrecie przed innymi, ale w końcu się dowiedzieli. Joey dowiedział się gdy ta dwójka pojechała razem na wycieczkę. Rachel podsłuchała rozmowę miedzy nimi z podtekstami seksualnymi, jednak Monica zaprzeczyła, kiedy Rachel spytała ją. Phoebe zobaczyła ich przez okno z, późniejszego, mieszkania Rossa, podczas uprawiania seksu. Ross dowiaduje się w taki sam sposób w ostatniej scenie tego odcinka. Kiedy wszyscy pojechali do Vegas, grają w kasynie. Chandler mówi Monice, że jeśli wyrzuci ósemkę, pobiorą się tej nocy. Jedna z kostek wychodzi na czwórkę, a druga spada pod stół. Kiedy idą zobaczyć, co to jest, mogą wybrać czwórkę lub piątkę. Zdecydowali się na czwórkę i poszli wziąć ślub. Udali się do pobliskiej kaplicy i czekają, aż będzie ich kolej, kiedy widzą pijanych Rossa i Rachel, wychodzących z kaplicy. Widok ten, rozprasza ich i zaczynają myśleć, że to za szybko. Oboje chcą wycofać się ze ślubu w Vegas, ale nie chcą zawieść drugiej osoby, więc postanowili zostawić to losowi. Jednak, pomimo że cały czas otrzymywali znaki, że powinni się pobrać, uznali, że nie są na to gotowi, ale zamiast tego zamieszkają razem. Rok później, Chandler uważa, że jest gotowy, żeby oświadczyć się Monice i zabiera ją do jej ulubionej restauracji na romantyczną kolację. Jednakże wieczór nie poszedł według planu, Richard pojawia się i siada przy stoliku obok. Kiedy wracają do domu, wciąż nie zaręczeni, a Phoebe i Rachel chcą zobaczyć dłoń Monici, Chandler jest smutny, wierząc, że jego niespodzianka jest zepsuta. Joey namawia go, żeby przez parę dni udawał, że wcale nie chce się ożenić, a wtedy to nadal będzie niespodzianką, gdy się oświadczy. Ten plan również nie udał się za dobrze. Richard spotyka się z Monicą i mówi jej, że dalej ją kocha i chce się z nią ożenić. Monica nie wie co zrobić. W tym czasie, Chandler szuka Monici, martwiąc się, że za bardzo udawał, że nie chce wziąć ślubu i mógł wszystko zepsuć. Kiedy wraca do mieszkania, Joey już wszystko wyjaśnił Monice, a ona czekała na Chandlera z setkami świec, palących się w pokoju. Monica klęka na kolano i stara się oświadczyć, ale zaczyna płakać i nie może dokończyć, więc Chandler klęka na jedno kolano i pyta czy Monica zostanie jego żoną. W sezonie 7 planują ich ślub, ale niestety rodzice Monici wydali wszystkie pieniądze na domek na plaży. Chandler zaoszczędził dokładną ilość pieniędzy, potrzebną na wymarzony ślub Monici, ale nie chce wszystkiego wydać na to. Ale ponieważ Monica chce, żeby ten dzień był perfekcyjny, zgadza się wydać wszystko co ma. Monica zdeydowała, że chce mieć pieniądze na przyszłość, a nie wszystko wydać na wesele. Mama Monici chce ogłosić ich ślub w gazecie, ale Chandler nie umie ładnie zapozować do zdjęcia, i po wielu nieudanych próbach, para zdecydowała się zastąpić Chandlera, Joey'em. Joey zdecydował, że chce poprowadzić ich ślub i zdobywa oświadczenie przez internet. Monica opowiada historię, jak zaczęło się wszystko z Chandlerem. Chandler dowiaduje się, że Monica chciała spędzić noc z Joey'em, kiedy zapukała do niego w Londynie, a Chandler był jedyną osobą w pokoju. Chandler jest załamany i nie chce, żeby Joey prowadził ich ślub. Joey rozmawia z nim i mówi, że on i Monica są dla siebie stworzeni i nic nie może im tego odebrać i Chandler jest szczęśliwy, że to Joey poprowadzi ślub. Ross sprawia, że wszyscy się śmieją, grożąc Chandlerowi fizycznie, jeśli zrani jego młodszą siostrę. Chandler i Monica mają próbną kolację i po zobaczeniu swojej sexy, sławnej matki i ojca w stylu drag-queen, Chandler boi się, myśląc o zostaniu ,,Panem i Panią Bing". Obawia się jeszcze bardziej, słysząc nowe nagranie poczty głosowej, które nagrała Monica, więc zostawia list z przeprosinami i ucieka. Ross znajduje go i idzie szukać Chandlera, kiedy Phoebe i Rachel starają się zagadać Monicę, która jest zbyt podekscyowana, żeby coś zauważyć. Rachel i Phoebe znajdują pozytywny test ciążowy w koszu Chandlera. Ross i Phoebe znajdują Chandlera w jego biurze. Wyjaśnia, że zostawił Monicę, bo obawia się zostania ,,Państwem Bing". Chandler podsłuchuje rozmowę dziewczyn o teście ciążowym (który myślały, że jest Monici) i uważa, że dziecko nie jest aż takie straszne. Po ceremonii, Monica mówi, że nie robiła testu ciążowego, potem okazało się, że był on Rachel. W sezonie 8 Monica i Chandler decydują się na dziecko, jak sie później okazało, oboje nie mogą mieć dzieci. W ważnym odcinku Chandler dowiedział się, że musiałby spędzić Boże Narodzenie bez swojej żony i przyjaciół, żeby nie zostać zwolnionym z pracy. Jednak potem, po wieku wydarzeniach, Chandler wraca do Nowego Jorku na święta. Po roku prób, Monica i Chandler nadal nie mają dziecka. Idą na badania i okazuje się, że nie mogą mieć dziecka. Załamani, rozważają inne opcje. Została im tylko adopcja, ponieważ Monica nie chciała być surogatką, tylko nosić swoje dziecko, nie chciała również dawcy spermy, bo wolałaby mieć dziecko Chandlera. Monica i Chandler otrzymują telefon od agencji adopcyjnej, która powiedziała, że zostali wybrani przez ciężarną kobietę z Ohio, Ericę. Był jednak problem podczas procesu adopcji, Erica pomyliła dokumenty Chandlera i Monici z parą, która była doktorem i wielebną, w końcu Chandler namówił Monicę, żeby powiedziała prawdę, po czym namówił Ericę, żeby pomimo kłamstwa, oddała im dziecko. W ostatnim odcinku, Erica rodzi, ale nie wiedziała, że była w ciąży z bliźniakami. Chandler i Monica nazywają chłopca Jack Geller-Bing (po ojcu Monici), a dziewczynkę Erica Geller-Bing (po rodzonej matce dzieci). Richard Burke Monica była w długim związku z Richardem. Jest jej okulistą, 21 lat starszym od niej. Spotykają się, do czasu gdy Monica zapytała o ich przyszłość, a Richard powiedział, że nie chce mieć więcej dzieci, co było dla niej bardzo ważne. Później zaczynają relację ,,przyjaciele z korzyściami", która nie trwa długo. Richard w jednym odcinku wyznał miłość Monice i powiedział, że zmienił zdanie i chce mieć z nią dzieci. Pete Becker Pete Becker jest milionerem, który wynalazł Moss 865 i prowadzi firmę. Monica poznaje go w Moondance Diner, gdzie była kelnerką, a on klientem. Przez pewien czas chciała przestać się z nim spotykać, ponieważ nie była w nim zakochana, potem pocałowali się i zmieniła zdanie. Pete zaczął brać udział w walkach, a Monica zerwała z nim, ponieważ nie mogła znieść widoku jego, pobitego. Ethan Monica jest w związku z Młodym Ethanem w pierwszym sezonie. Powiedział jej, że jest na studiach, a ona powidziała mu, że ma 22 lata (chociaż miała 26). Ethan przyznał się, że nadal był prawiczkiem. Uprawiali seks, a po nim wyznali sobie nawzajem ich prawdziwy wiek. Okazało się, że tak naprawdę był on w liceum. Monica zerwała z nim, ponieważ kochanie kogoś tak młodego było obrzydliwe. Kariera Na początku, Monica była szefową kuchni z małymi zarobkami w restauracji Iridium. Później dostała awans w restauracji Cafe de Artistes, skąd została zwolniona. Chwilę zostaje bezrobotna. Podczas tego czasu, pracuje dla bezimiennej firmy kulinarnej, która zatrudnia ją, żeby wymyślała przepisy, z użyciem ich produktu. Tym produktem jest Mockolada. Jednak później okazuje się, że produkt ten był zagrożeniem. Monica podejmuje się wstydliwej pracy w Moondance Diner. Musiała tam nosić blond perukę, rolki i ogromne, sztuczne piersi. Poznała tam milionera Pete'a Beckera, jednego z jej chłopaków. Pete używa swoich pieniędzy, zakłada restaurację, w której Monica zostaje szefową kuchni. Kiedy ich związek się rozpada, Monica zaczyna krótki biznes cateringowy z Phoebe, po ich współpracy na jednym z przyjęć. Następnie Monica zostaje zatrudniona w restauracji Allesandro's, po tym jak napisała złą opinię o tym lokalu i zaimponowała właścicielowi. Na początku, jej pracownicy nie lubią jej, więc żeby to zmienić, Monica zatrudnia Joey'a jako kelnera, specjalnie, żeby go zwolnić, aby wyjść na twardą szefową. Zadziałało, a jej problemy z pracownikami się zredukowały. Odchodzi z Allesandro's, kiedy Chandler musi wyprowadzić się do Tulsy w Oklahomie. Kiedy dzwoni do poszukiwacza pracy w Tulsie, otrzymuje pracę jako główna szefowa kuchni w Javu.